


With one look from you I defeat the lies, I open up my dreams for you

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Political issues with Russia, Press and Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:24:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sid and Geno are together since many years, Geno decide to do one interview for tells that he is with a man. But the reaction of the interview are not the ideal and Sid tries to help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With one look from you I defeat the lies, I open up my dreams for you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a Greek Song  
> I had this idea while i was sick.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Sid & Geno were together for a while and Geno decides to do an interview at some TV for saying that he was in a relationship with a man. For Sid he was waiting to do the coming out, because he was waiting to see what will happens after the interview.

The day after the interview , he received many phone calls where it's been more or less with mixed feelings, his parents supported him, some of his friends too (even if others do not want to talk to him) some Russian players support him (Ovi support him ), but unfortunately he read several sites on the internet, and more or less he was no longer welcome in his country and it hurt him.

When Sid have seen Geno when he arrived from his morning run, it only takes one to look to see that something was wrong.

"Geno"

"I'm fine Sid"

That's when Sid realized that something was wrong and he saw Geno with some tears. Sid took Geno in his arms and comforted him. Geno beginning to say "My parents are on my side, I have some friends too, but others do not want to talk to me, the NHL Russian supports me, especially Ovi support me, but unfortunately I am no longer welcome in my country "

"Zhenya"

Repeatedly he rub the back of Geno and also pat his hair, Sid says to Geno "Tomorrow, I will do a a statement and say that I am the person with who you are. I do not want to leave you alone and deal with this alone, we are together and nothing will change, I always stay with you "

"Sid"

"I know that maybe with the fact that everyone knows about our relationship may be hard, but I think the good side is that we will be able to marry, not hide it, to be together and be out without fear of being surprised, then we can start the applications to have children "

"Sid, are you serious?"

"Yes, I am very serious in there, I know we had said we wanted to wait until the end of our career, but I've realized that I do not want to waste time, I am pleased with you, my life has become so much better with you "

They kissed.

Sid dried the tears of Geno and they say "I'm forever yours"

They spent the day on the couch to be embraced and be like that too in bed

The next day Sid did an interview, he announces "I am with Geno since several years and I'm happy with him. And I love him so much"

After the interview they kissed, Sid tells at Geno "Every time I look at you I know that I love you more than anything and that nothing can stop me and nothing can disturb me, you make me stronger than before " "It's the same for me Sid"

After the statement, they continued to play hockey, even if it was very tense during some matches, but many times they motivate each other by saying "I Believe in You". Because it was not  easy everyday, especially when Geno's parents gave news to say that unfortunately it was not great in Russia. He has also heard rumors that he would not be welcome in Team Russia and it was a huge shock to Geno and Sid did enormously things to cheer Geno.

They decide to be married during the summer and at the same time they have begun to make applications for adoption. Then they began to make demands for if Geno was not selected by Team Russia, he can play with Team Canada. During the summer they decide to go to rest on an island and just be together and enjoy this, and relax.

"I'm forever yours " was engraved in the ring. It was also one sentence that they said a lot with "I love you"

**END**


End file.
